


Teufelskreis

by Alisse



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Action, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mysticism, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: "День сурка" для Клауса.
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach & Dorian Red Gloria, Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Teufelskreis

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Название фанфика переводится с немецкого как «заколдованный круг», «порочный круг».  
> 2\. Шлосс Драхенбург - реально существующий объект, о котором можно почитать в Интернете.

День шел наперекосяк с самого утра. 

Сперва Клаус умудрился опрокинуть чашку горячего кофе на белую рубашку. Пришлось, шипя ругательства, спешно переодеваться. Отточенное годами расписание нарушилось, и выехать получилось с небольшой, но все-таки задержкой.

Дальше неприятности посыпались с все возрастающей скоростью. Не везло со светофорами: сплошные красные огоньки на перекрестках отняли еще с десяток минут. В довершение ко всему в машину Клауса впечатался какой-то лихач, не успевший своевременно затормозить. Разбирательства заняли почти час, такси удалось поймать далеко не сразу, и в штаб-квартиру НАТО Клаус влетел злым, как тысяча чертей. Он опоздал. Черт возьми, впервые в жизни он опоздал! Педант в нем взвывал от досады.

Алфавиты в его отсутствие ухитрились ничего не испортить и даже вовремя начали подготовку к грядущей операции. Клаус имел неосторожность расслабиться, сочтя невезение на этот день закончившимся. Надо было сразу сообразить, что это лишь передышка перед следующим раундом неприятностей.

Проблема явилась в конкретном воплощении — в штаб-квартиру НАТО пробрался Эроика. Проклятый ворюга сиял, как новенький пфенниг, ослепительно улыбался и сладко вещал, что соскучился и просто не мог не заглянуть в гости, оказавшись в Бонне по делам. О сути этих «дел» Клаус знать ничего не хотел и вытолкал Эроику взашей, пригрозив в следующий раз вышвырнуть его в окно.

Однако стычка с Эроикой позволила немного выпустить пар, и на миссию Клаус отправлялся в более-менее благоприятном расположении духа. Задачей было захватить некоего инженера, который из идейных соображений или по более материальным причинам переметнулся на вражескую сторону и теперь подтачивал немецкий порядок изнутри, передавая другой стороне сведения о мало-мальски значимых разработках в области вооружения. Инженер-изменник оказался достаточно нахален, чтобы орудовать прямо в Бонне, под носом у шефов разведки.

В этот день Инженер должен был находиться дома, наслаждаясь заслуженным выходным. Однако у НАТО были основания полагать, что именно сегодня Инженер в очередной раз выйдет на связь со своими сообщниками и передаст информацию — на этот раз тщательно подготовленные ложные сведения, которые бы в перспективе позволили выявить и другие каналы утечки данных.

Для разнообразия жизни Клауса Инженер не связывался с произведениями искусства: он спрятал какой-то маленький предмет — вероятно, микрофильм — в плюшевого медвежонка в магазине игрушек. Клаус и двое алфавитов отправились за ним, держась на безопасном расстоянии. Еще несколько агентов под началом A заняли наблюдательские позиции у магазина, ни на секунду не выпуская из поля зрения опасную игрушку.

Инженер — молодой, модно одетый светловолосый мужчина — шел спокойно, словно не он только что передал во вражеские руки ценные сведения. Вместо того чтобы отправиться домой, он неспешно прогуливался по набережной, не демонстрируя ни малейшего беспокойства. Потом свернул в пестрый осенний лесопарк, ничуть не выделяясь среди шныряющих вокруг туристов.

Клаус, хмурясь, дал агентам знак рассредоточиться: парк был идеальным местом, чтобы скрыться от преследования. Сам он следовал за Инженером, раздражаясь из-за бронежилета, стесняющего движения.

Спустя пару сотен метров Клаус чертыхнулся: они вышли к полуразрушенной стене и теперь двигались к Шлоссу Драхенбург. Не к месту вспомнился Эроика, но Клаус решительно отбросил любые мысли о воре: в разграбленном много лет назад Шлоссе поживиться было нечем, все ценности растащили задолго до него.

Вдруг Инженер ускорил шаг, свернул — и пропал в зарослях. Клаус бросился за ним, обнаружил замаскированный плющом и ветками пролом в стене и кинулся вперед, видя перед собой только вызывающе красную куртку.

Инженер добежал до каких-то развалин и прошмыгнул внутрь. Клаус проскользнул следом, сразу уходя в укрытие. Громыхнул выстрел, брызнула каменная крошка в нескольких метрах от Клауса. Стрелок из Инженера был никудышный.

В неприятной тишине проскрежетали камешки под подошвами обуви. Клаус, держа пистолет наготове, повернулся в сторону звука, прислушался и бесшумно двинулся туда, напряженно всматриваясь в полумрак.

Глухой удар, шум борьбы, вскрик. Клаус метнулся вперед, похолодев: он узнал голос.

Время пробило в стене проем, в который лился яркий солнечный свет. Клаусу было отлично видно Инженера, который держал на мушке Эроику, в прямом смысле загнанного в угол. У Инженера была разбита губа, кровь стекала по подбородку.

— Без резких движений, или он умрет! — прокаркал Инженер, дрожащими руками сжимая пистолет. — Оружие на пол, быстро!

Клаус бросил на съежившегося Эроику разъяренный взгляд, но подчинился.

— Подвинь его ко мне ногой. Живо! — продолжал Инженер.

Клаус, скрипя зубами, выполнил и это требование. Второй пистолет можно было достать в мгновение ока, но это могло стоить жизни Эроике. Проклятый ворюга исхитрился и здесь спутать все карты.

Удостоверившись, что Клаусу до пистолета не добраться, Инженер немного успокоился и скомандовал ему подойти к Эроике. Клаус молча повиновался, оценив простоту решения Инженера: угол, куда тот загнал Эроику, был не правильных девяноста градусов, а более острым. И сбежать оттуда, уклонившись от выстрела, было решительно невозможно.

— Я хотел как лучше, — прошептал Эроика, виновато улыбаясь.

Клаус не удостоил его ответом, внимательно следя за Инженером. Он не сомневался, что живыми их отпускать никто не собирается, и выжидал подходящий момент, чтобы нанести удар. Если верить досье и психологическому портрету, Инженер еще никогда никого своими руками не убивал, но сделать это решится, хотя и не сразу.

— Герр Рудольф Вернике, если я не ошибаюсь? — спросил Клаус.

Инженер затравленно посмотрел на него и кивнул.

— А вы?.. 

— Майор Клаус Хайнц фон дем Эбербах. Офицер НАТО.

Инженер присвистнул от удивления.

— Надо же, какая крупная рыба меня чуть не поймала! — он истерично рассмеялся, неаккуратно дернув пистолетом.

Клаус выстрелил одновременно с Инженером. Он знал, что попадет — невозможно промазать с такого ничтожного расстояния. И Инженер тоже не промахнулся.

Дориан рухнул на грязный дощатый пол, по белоснежной рубашке стремительно расплывалось алое пятно. Клаус бросился к нему, понимая, что уже ничего не сможет сделать. Лицо Дориана залила мертвенная бледность. Губы чуть дрогнули, словно в попытке улыбнуться Клаусу в последний раз, и глаза остекленели, в них застыли беспомощное удивление и боль.

Клаус упал на колени рядом, отчаянно надеясь все-таки нащупать пульс. Но сердце Дориана уже не билось, случайный выстрел оказался точным. У Клауса на руках остывало бездыханное тело. 

Дрогнувшей ладонью он закрыл Дориану глаза, зажмурился сам и несколько мгновений просидел, скрючившись, над трупом. Клаус часто видел мертвецов. Нередко сам лишал другого человека жизни. И был уверен, что больше никогда ничья смерть не сможет тронуть его. Но Дориан... Клаус считал, что из них двоих первым предадут земле его, а Дориан погорюет немного и пойдет дальше, изредка вспоминая годы, которые они провели почти вместе. А теперь — Клаус стал свидетелем его смерти. И ничего не смог изменить, не смог спасти.

Опоздавшие на целую жизнь алфавиты топтались у развалин. Тела Эроики и Инженера увозили в морг вместе, и Клаус видел в этом злую иронию. Он отказался от служебного автомобиля, и алфавиты, не осмелившись спорить, уехали, оставив его брести пешком сквозь обезлюдевший парк.

Клаус хотел вернуться в штаб-квартиру НАТО и с головой погрузиться в работу. Но по дороге остановился, увидев высокие шпили церкви, устремленные в небо. Вспомнилась итальянская миссия, когда Дориан извратил его слова и выкрал Папу.

Сглотнув неожиданно горький ком в горле, Клаус поднялся по крутым ступенькам и толкнул тяжелую дверь. В первое мгновение тишина в церкви оглушила его, дезориентировала. Внутри было совсем пусто, ни одного прихожанина. Стрельчатые своды, и пол, и стены — все было белым, и только отблески золотистого света от ламп и разноцветные блики витражей привносили немного цвета.

Клаус был совершенно один в этом огромном пространстве. Всего лишь крошечный человек, бабочка-однодневка среди вековечного камня. И впервые за очень долгое время он ощутил невероятное одиночество, острое чувство потери снова всколыхнулось внутри.

Клаус прошел немного вперед, шаги гулко отдавались эхом в каменной тишине. Он сел на церковную скамью с краю, бездумно глядя перед собой. Перед глазами стояли воспоминания, и, как Клаус ни силился прогнать их, мыслями он снова и снова возвращался к Дориану. Не раз он мимолетно задавался вопросом, зачем Эроика так упорствует и ищет себе неприятности, прикрываясь высокопарными словами, и не раз отмахивался от очевидного ответа. 

А теперь Клаус сидел в одиночестве, опершись локтями о спинку впереди стоящей скамьи и сжимая голову ледяными пальцами. Казалось, вот-вот Дориан снова объявится будто из ниоткуда, улыбаясь и неся с собой флер нарочитой легкомысленности. Но еще никому не удавалось воскреснуть из мертвых, и вряд ли даже неуловимый Эроика сумеет просто встать и уйти из морга с пулей в груди.

Глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли, Клаус вздрогнул от прикосновения к плечу и оглянулся с иррациональной и глупой надеждой. Но, конечно же, это не Эроика потревожил его. И Клаус нахмурился, настороженно изучая взглядом приземистого священника с добродушным круглым лицом и блестящими темными глазами.

— Я должен уйти? — отрывисто спросил Клаус, запоздало заметив, что на улице уже совсем стемнело.

Священник покачал головой:

— Можете оставаться здесь столько, сколько нужно. Я лишь хотел убедиться, что вам... не нужна помощь.

Клаус дернул уголком рта:

— Иногда врач не поможет.

Лицо священника вытянулось, приобретя скорбное выражение. Клаус отвернулся, не желая слушать утешительных речей. Даже если Дориан где-нибудь на небесах (во что Клаус, будучи атеистом, не верил), радости земной жизни для него навсегда потеряны. И это... это было чудовищно несправедливо.

— Часто люди винят себя в том, что случилось, — мягко заговорил священник.

Клаус отвернулся и упорно молчал, всем видом демонстрируя нежелание вступать в дебаты. Священник, ничуть не смущенный его пассивным сопротивлением, продолжал развивать свою мысль:

— Но, сколь себя ни винить, уже ничего не исправить. Да если бы и был шанс все изменить, не всегда человек готов заплатить за спасение достаточно высокую цену.

Клаус, не выдержав, зло прорычал:

— С какой стати вы рассуждаете о шансах?! Он умер! Всё, нет больше никаких шансов!

Его голос прокатился под сводами церкви, поколебав спокойное пламя свечей. Священник растерянно моргнул, а Клаус, распалившись, продолжал:

— Если бы я мог все изменить, я бы это сделал, и цена не важна! Какая, по-вашему, цена может быть «слишком высока» за его жизнь?!

Священник пожал плечами и робко улыбнулся:

— Ответ на этот вопрос можете дать только вы. Ведь для кого-то жизнь человека вообще не представляет никакой ценности.

Клаус вскочил, заставив священника отшатнуться сдавленным «Прочь с дороги!», и почти бегом бросился вон из церкви. Он надеялся найти утешение и успокоение, а вместо этого взъярился еще больше.

Задержавшиеся в офисе алфавиты испуганно жались по углам, не рискуя попадаться ему на глаза. И вздохнули с облегчением, когда Клаус, отчаявшись занять себя работой, выскочил в холодную сентябрьскую ночь.

Покружив по городу, продрогнув до костей, Клаус все-таки поймал такси и отправился домой. Он не одобрял пьянство, но здесь и сейчас годилось любое средство, чтобы забыться. Виски он забрал в свою комнату: нечего другим видеть, как он заливает скорбь.

Взгляд Клауса упал на зеркало, висящее на стене. В нем отражалось его перекошенное лицо с запавшими измученными глазами, Клаус выглядел как человек, потерявший кого-то очень близкого. Проклятое зеркало безжалостно отражало его душевный раздрай, и было бесполезно отрицать собственное горе.

От бессильной ярости Клаус швырнул опустевший бокал в зеркало, которое осыпалось с хрустальным звоном. Эта вспышка отняла последние силы, запас адреналина иссяк окончательно, и Клаус тяжело опустился на постель, обхватив голову холодными руками.

_Дориана больше нет._

***

Утро выдалось отвратительным. В первую секунду после пробуждения Клаус даже не подумал о прошедшем дне, но потом события стали всплывать в памяти, обретая все большую и большую четкость, пока, наконец, грохот выстрела не прогремел в ушах так, словно все происходило прямо сейчас.

Рука дрогнула, Клаус пролил кофе на рубашку. Выругался сквозь зубы и только теперь вспомнил, что его машина в ремонте. Пришлось вызвать такси, которое приползло спустя возмутительно долгий промежуток времени. И Клаус опоздал на работу второй раз в жизни.

Алфавиты, видя его мрачное лицо, вели себя тише воды ниже травы. Агент F хотел было обратиться с докладом, но Клаус лишь забрал у него толстую папку с документами, велев оставить в покое хотя бы на полчаса. Агент F, хоть и был очевидно удивлен, молча подчинился приказу.

Клаус выкурил несколько сигарет у закрытого окна, так и не притронувшись к документам. Было странно признавать это, но смерть Дориана подкосила его куда сильнее, чем кто-либо мог предположить. Клаус был уверен, что наутро едва ли вспомнит о воре, но мертвое лицо Дориана преследовало его и в такси, и на работе, мешая сосредоточиться. Не оставлял вопрос: можно ли было что-то изменить?.. Чертов священник, к чему говорить о шансах, когда их нет!..

— Фу-у, майор, ну вы и накурили тут!

Клаус поперхнулся дымом и закашлялся, обернувшись. Перед ним стоял Эроика собственной персоной, все в той же белой рубашке, все с той же улыбкой, все так же полный надежды на радушный прием.

Будучи рационалистом, Клаус моментально отверг мысль о привидениях и прочей мистической чепухе. Должно быть, вчера он ошибся, и пульс все-таки был.

Не заботясь о том, как это выглядит со стороны, Клаус шагнул к Эроике, рванул ненавистную белую рубашку… и изумленно вытаращился на здоровую и невредимую грудь под ней. Не может быть! Клаус с подозрением провел пальцами по коже в том месте, где вчера зияло окровавленное пулевое отверстие. Выстрел был сделан практически в упор, даже у Клауса в бронежилете шансы уцелеть были невелики, а у Дориана их и вовсе не было! Но даже если он чудом выжил, даже если Клаус сошел с ума и не смог отличить смертельное ранение от царапины, должен был остаться хоть какой-нибудь след!

Клаус вскинул глаза на лицо Дориана — ошеломленное и по-дурацки счастливое — и злобно рявкнул:

— Как ты это сделал?! — и, схватив Дориана за грудки, хорошенько встряхнул.

— Сделал что? — с невинным видом уточнил Дориан, явно наслаждаясь добровольной близостью.

— Майор Эбербах, время, — робко вклинился агент G, с огромным любопытством стреляя глазами то в Клауса, то в Дориана. — Инженер...

Клаус отпустил Дориана, отступил на несколько шагов и покосился на отрывной календарь на стене. Двадцатое сентября. Моргнул. По-прежнему двадцатое сентября. Невозможно!

— Агент G, Инженер был убит вчера, — ледяным голосом заявил Клаус, мелко дрожа от ярости. Шуты гороховые! Дайте только выяснить, кто был инициатором этого глупого розыгрыша!

Агент G и подошедший A встревоженно посмотрели друг на друга, а потом на майора. Агент А, как старший по званию, взял на себя смелость вести переговоры. С его слов выходило, что никакого «вчера», которое кристально ясно помнил Клаус, не было. Это «вчера» на самом деле «сегодня», и операция по захвату Инженера должна начаться вот-вот... если, конечно, майор Эбербах не отдаст распоряжения отменить ее.

Клаус внимал молча, бросая быстрые угрюмые взгляды то на А, то на G, то на Эроику. Алфавиты, бывшие свидетелями недавней сцены, обеспокоенно переглядывались, и каждый явно задавался вопросом, не свихнулся ли майор на почве неуемного трудоголизма.

— Выдвигаемся, — сухо скомандовал Клаус и предупреждающе посмотрел на Дориана: — А ты... чтобы духу твоего у Шлосса Драхенбург не было!

Времени на анализ ситуации уже не оставалось, и Клаус решил обдумать произошедшее позднее. Он нисколько не сомневался в собственном душевном здоровье, а по здравом размышлении пришел к выводу, что никто из алфавитов, да и сам Эроика не подстроили бы столь глупый и бессмысленный розыгрыш.

К изумлению Клауса, Инженер действительно был жив и здоров, щеголяя в своей вызывающе красной куртке. Он, как и вчера, спрятал микрофильм в медвежонке и направился к лесопарку. Как и вчера, ему удалось оторваться от алфавитов. 

Клаус с неясным дурным предчувствием ломанулся сквозь маскировочные заросли, ворвался в развалины. Он собирался пристрелить Инженера сразу, без расшаркиваний. Спустил курок, едва увидел приметное красное пятно — и с ужасом услышал, что его выстрел был не единственным.

Инженер рухнул с простреленной головой, а Клаус бросился к Эроике. К телу Эроики с пулей в груди и в окровавленной белой блузе, которая в полумраке развалин была великолепной мишенью даже для такого бездарного стрелка, как Инженер.

В оцепенении Клаус закрыл Эроике глаза и сидел около тела, не понимая, что происходит. Ведь он, Клаус, убил Инженера вчера, когда тот убил Эроику. Потом был в церкви. Потом напился вдрызг. Потом проснулся. И все повторилось.

Пошатываясь от необъяснимого головокружения, Клаус отослал всех алфавитов и отправился на поиски церковных шпилей, которые случайно увидел... вчера?..

Священник был тот же самый, но Клауса он не узнал, только завел снова разговор о шансах и о цене спасения, слово в слово повторяя свою вчерашнюю речь.

Потом опять была штаб-квартира НАТО и боязливо притихшие алфавиты. И бесцельное, бессмысленное кружение по городу.

В какой-то момент Клауса прошиб холодный пот: что, если никакого «вчера» не было? Если это было какое-то интуитивное озарение, предупреждение от подсознания? Которое он так бездарно проигнорировал.

Клаус остановился и посмотрел на свои ладони. Он как будто сам, своими руками убил Дориана. Убил. Сам.

Задрав голову, Клаус отыскал взглядом высокие шпили церкви, а потом увидел прямо над ними яркую звезду, единственную на небе. Он был атеистом, но в этот момент прошептал «Пожалуйста...», сам не понимая, к кому обращается.

Завтра снова было двадцатое сентября.

***

  
Клаус пытался уговорами, посулами и угрозами заставить Дориана держаться от Шлосса Драхенбург подальше, но всякий раз тот умирал: чаще всего от пули, но дважды Инженер сбивал его на машине, когда уходил от преследования, а Дориан действительно держался от Шлосса подальше. Клаус переносил время операции, даже отменял ее, задействовал разных алфавитов, а результат всегда был один и тот же: Дориан умирал. И каждый раз Клаус шел в одну и ту же церковь и имел с приземистым священником разговор, который вертелся вокруг одного-единственного вопроса: какую цену Клаус готов заплатить за спасение Дориана? И, видимо, Клаус еще ни разу не смог предложить достаточно высокую цену. И этот проклятущий день повторялся снова и снова, Дориан умирал у него на глазах снова и снова, и это сводило Клауса с ума.

Однажды наступил момент, когда на вопрос «какую цену вы готовы заплатить?» Клаус глухим голосом ответил: «Любую». Священник тогда внимательно посмотрел на него и печально покачал головой.

На следующий день Клаус снова пролил на себя кофе с утра, привычно выругался и быстро переоделся. Авария снова случилась на перекрестке, но Клаус не стал утруждать себя разбирательствами, а сразу поймал такси и поехал дальше, оставив врезавшегося в него верзилу возмущенно вопить вслед.

Эроика явился ровно в десять, когда Клаус и алфавиты уже успели подготовиться к предстоящей операции. Как, должно быть, удивился Эроика, когда его еще на входе приветливо встретил агент G и препроводил наверх, услужливо предложив чашечку чая! Его удивление быстро переросло в изумление, когда Клаус, вместо того чтобы начать ругаться и сыпать угрозами, придвинул поближе свободный стул и уселся на него верхом, щуря глаза. 

Эроика был, конечно же, одет в белоснежную рубашку, которую Клаус неизменно помнил окровавленной. На запястьях звенели браслеты, пальцы унизаны кольцами, на шее тоже какие-то побрякушки. Клаус внимательно разглядывал Эроику, прикидывая, как лучше повести разговор.

— Майор, вы смотрите на меня так, словно собираетесь разделать и съесть, — нервозно усмехнулся Эроика, вцепившись пальцами в чашку.

Клаус медленно улыбнулся, и Эроика чуть побледнел.

Эроика постоянно путался под ногами, а если даже его удавалось где-нибудь запереть, он выбирался и все равно попадал то под шальную пулю, то под колеса автомобиля агентов КГБ или самого Инженера. В измученном разуме Клауса созрел новый изощренный план, и сейчас он ясно видел путь его реализации. 

— Сегодня мы отправляемся к Шлосс Драхенбург, — заговорил Клаус, не сводя с Эроики глаз. — И я знаю, что ты собираешься туда же. У тебя есть выбор: либо ты сидишь здесь, под охраной нескольких агентов, и не высовываешься на улицу даже в случае землетрясения и потопа одновременно...

— Либо?.. — сглотнув, уточнил Эроика.

Клаус криво улыбнулся уголком губ. Видимо, выражение его лица было достаточно красноречиво, чтобы даже Эроика заткнулся и не отпускал двусмысленные комментарии.

— Либо ты отправляешься туда с нами в полной экипировке и безоговорочно подчиняешься моим приказам.

Эроика чуть расслабился и с готовностью кивнул. Однако Клаус нахмурился и качнул головой:

— Хорошенько обдумай свой ответ, от него будет зависеть твоя жизнь. Ты. Будешь. Безоговорочно. Подчиняться. И если я тебе велю бежать, ты побежишь. Никаких глупых и благородных порывов сделать как лучше. Ясно?

Дориан шутливо отдал честь:

— Ясно, сэр!

Клаус мрачно нахмурился: до Эроики, как и до алфавитов, не доходила вся серьезность ситуации. А объяснить было невозможно: Клаусу совсем не хотелось прослыть психом сверх всего того, что о нем уже судачили.

Эроике выдали бронежилет — новейшую облегченную модель, как у Клауса и алфавитов. Эроика стенал о том, что его чудесная блуза от кутюр будет безнадежно испорчена. Клаус едва сдерживался, чтобы не поделиться впечатлениями, как отвратительно смотрится эта блуза, пропитанная кровью. Впрочем, Эроика держал слово: хоть и капризничал, но послушно надел и бронежилет, и невнятно-коричневую куртку сверху, чтобы не замерзнуть. Никто бы не позволил ему ехать на операцию в его приметном «Ламборгини» с самой современной системой обогрева салона.

От магазина игрушек они шли вдвоем; агенты B и G отправились прямиком к Шлоссу Драхенбург со строжайшим наказом смотреть в оба за замаскированным проломом в стене и брать Инженера, едва тот надумает улизнуть.

В парке Инженер, вопреки сложившейся традиции, продолжал вести себя спокойно и к стене даже не думал приближаться. Вместо этого он прогуливался по дорожкам, наслаждаясь осенним пейзажем. Эроика помалкивал, хотя Клаус явственно ощущал его желание пошутить на тему того, что старый конь все-таки может борозду испортить.

Когда Инженер бросился в глубь парка через заросли, Клаус сразу кинулся за ним, велев Эроике оставаться на месте под страхом смерти. Спустя пару минут он снова выскочил к развалинам, но с другой стороны. Огляделся, взвел курок и осторожно приблизился к пролому в стене бывшего здания, прислушиваясь. По-хорошему стоило дождаться подкрепления и брать Инженера живым. Но нервы Клауса были на пределе; сильнее, чем узнать планы КГБ, он хотел прикончить Инженера и знать, что Дориану отныне ничего не грозит. Поэтому Клаус ступил вперед, в знакомый до тошноты полумрак, стараясь угадать, где притаился противник.

В _той самой_ части развалин никого не было, и Клаус вздохнул чуть свободнее, поверил, что все обойдется.

Но за стеной судьба нанесла ему сокрушительный удар: он увидел Дориана, снова в этой проклятой белой блузе, под прицелом Инженера. Куртка валялась рядом, а бронежилет был уже на Инженере. У Клауса от ярости перед глазами все заволокло алой пеленой, он выстрелил сразу, целясь в голову. И попал.

Инженер рухнул на пол, а Дориан медленно сполз по стене, прижимая к себе ладонь; между пальцами сочилась кровь. На Клауса он смотрел уже помутившимися от боли глазами.

Выстрел в живот. Плохо, очень плохо.

Клаус постарался зажать рану, но Дориан поморщился и накрыл его руку своей, чуть сжал.

— Не надо... майор... — Дориан попытался улыбнуться, но получилась гримаса боли. — Я уже... не жилец...

— Заткнись и не трать силы понапрасну, — грубо оборвал его Клаус, лихорадочно обдумывая план действий. Но по всему выходило, что планировать уже... бесполезно.

Дориан, словно прочитав его мысли, снова стиснул его ладонь слабеющими пальцами. На этот раз ему удалось улыбнуться сквозь боль, и Клаус замер от этого зрелища, ненавидя себя за собственную беспомощность.

— Майор... Клаус... — Дориан поморщился, каждое тихое слово давалось ему с огромным трудом. — Последняя... просьба...

Клаус наклонился ниже, чтобы не упустить ни звука. Дориан сдавил его руку неожиданно крепко, его голос дребезжал:

— Считайте это... актом... милосердия...

Дориан не договорил, но Клаус прекрасно понял, в чем заключалась просьба. Добить, чтобы не мучился.

Взгляд Дориана затуманился от боли и кровопотери: белая рубашка была уже насквозь красной на животе. Клаус хотел бы подбодрить Дориана, отдал бы без преувеличения что угодно, лишь бы свершилось чудо, но понимал, что рана — смертельная. И каждая лишняя минута — это не шанс выкарабкаться, а вечность мучительной боли. А Дориан боялся боли. И совершенно ее не заслуживал.

Клаус точно во сне взвел курок.

Дориан на прощание нежно улыбнулся, его губы шевельнулись в беззвучном, сентиментальном, неуместном «Люблю...».

Прогрохотал выстрел. И воцарилась гробовая тишина.

***

  
Клаус открыл глаза и рывком откинул одеяло. Взглядом нашел календарь на стене: девятнадцатое сентября, вчерашняя дата. Значит, сегодня снова двадцатое.

Он быстро оделся, не теряя времени на утренний кофе, и спозаранку отправился на своем автомобиле в тот отель, где остановился Дориан. Светофоры дружелюбно подмигивали ему зеленым, портье без препирательств пропустил наверх, стоило предъявить одно из многочисленных удостоверений.

Клаус остановился перед дверью номера люкс, глубоко вздохнул и решительно постучал. Но ничего не произошло. Клаус постучал еще раз — снова тишина. И тогда он забарабанил в дверь, игнорируя возмущенные возгласы обитателей соседних номеров, пока Дориан самолично не открыл ее. Он был заспанным и раздраженным ранней побудкой, однако остатки сна и недовольство слетели с него, стоило ему увидеть Клауса.

— Майор? Что вы здесь...

Клаус не дал ему договорить, втолкнув в номер и захлопнув за собой дверь. Дориан пытался одной рукой пригладить растрепанные со сна волосы, а второй придерживал халат. Под буравящим взглядом Клауса он явно почувствовал себя неуютно, но чарующе улыбнулся:

— Майор, в чем бы вы меня ни подозревали, я этого не делал. Никаких краж за последний месяц и даже планов...

Не слушая его, Клаус шагнул навстречу и сгреб оторопевшего Дориана в охапку. Не давая себе шанса задуматься над своими действиями, Клаус зажмурился и резко подался вперед, впечатался губами в губы Дориана — изумленно приоткрытые, теплые. Какой-то частью сознания Клаус отмечал эти детали, но все его существо было поглощено одной-единственной мыслью: достаточная ли это цена?..

В какой-то миг губы Дориана дрогнули, он необдуманно поднял руки в порыве обнять. На этом выдержка Клаусу изменила, и он оттолкнул Дориана, отвернулся, избегая встречаться с ним глазами. Лицо горело — Клаус давно не испытывал такой жгучей неловкости и полной беспомощности. Достаточная ли это цена?..

— Майор...

Дориан запнулся: видимо, впервые в жизни не знал, что сказать.

Клаус устало прикрыл глаза. Тщательно продуманная речь вылетела из головы, в мыслях царила неприятная пустота.

— Майор. Клаус.

Он нехотя повернулся, пересиливая себя. Дориан стоял напротив, судорожно сжимая ворот халата. Запоздало Клаус понял, что халат был надет на нагое тело.

— Не уходите, — тихо и непривычно серьезно попросил Дориан, пытливо глядя в глаза. — Я вернусь через пять минут, но ради всего святого — не уходите.

Клаус заторможенно кивнул.

Дориан, побуравив его взглядом еще несколько секунд, стремительно вышел, а Клаус с облегчением отошел к окну, резким движением отдернул шторы и распахнул створки, вдыхая полной грудью свежий воздух сентября. Закурил, с неудовольствием отметив, как дрогнула зажигалка в руке. Мысли в голове по-прежнему разбегались: Клаус мог поклясться, что никогда, ни на одной миссии не ощущал такого напряжения, такой ярости бессилия. И он молча курил сигареты одну за одной, ожидая Дориана и одновременно страшась неизбежного объяснения.

— Рад, что вы не ушли.

Клаус усмехнулся и оглянулся, уверенно встречая взгляд Дориана. Ему удалось восстановить спокойствие и в общих чертах продумать ход разговора. Хотя вид Дориана все в той же рубашке, которая еще только вчера была насквозь мокрой от крови, не прибавил Клаусу хорошего настроения.

Дориан чуть поежился, и Клаус поспешил закрыть окно, зажав сигарету между зубами. 

Официант вкатил в номер сервировочный столик и сноровисто налил в одну чашку чай, в другую — насыпал растворимый кофе и добавил крутого кипятка. По комнате поплыл бодрящий аромат.

Едва дождавшись, пока официант уйдет, Клаус выглянул в коридор, после чего тщательно запер дверь. Посмотрел на Эроику — судя по его виду, тот был в еще большем смятении, чем сам Клаус. Пришла пора объясниться.

Во рту пересохло. Клаус схватил приготовленную для него чашечку, тонкий фарфор оказался непривычно легким — от порывистого движения кофе выплеснулся прямо на рукав. Клаус с чувством выругался, торопливо устраняя причиненный ущерб салфеткой. Было больно, но боль — всего лишь вопрос самоконтроля. Однако неожиданное ощущение тщетности собственных усилий обрушилось на него лавиной, Клаус поймал себя на яростной мысли, что в следующий раз откажется от чертового кофе и вообще перейдет на чай!

— Майор, вам лучше переодеться.

Клаус зло зыркнул на Дориана, но тот лишь протягивал одежду — нечто зеленое, с виду шелковое или атласное. Клаус еще раз посмотрел на свою безнадежно испорченную рубашку и безропотно принял предложенную замену. 

— Отвернись, извращенец, — проворчал Клаус, раздеваясь.

Дориан улыбнулся, похожий на сытого кота, и молча подчинился.

Клаус поймал в оконном отражении его горящий взгляд, чертыхнулся и быстро разоблачился, игнорируя порыв скрыться от столь пристального внимания.

Одежда, что дал ему Дориан, оказалась вполне приличной рубашкой — разве что непривычного цвета и материала. Но не кричаще-алая — и на том спасибо.

— Вам идет, — с улыбкой заметил Дориан, продолжая наблюдать за Клаусом через отражение в стекле.

Клаус фыркнул и затянул ремень, окончательно приводя себя в порядок.

— Еще раз рискнешь подглядывать за мной — получишь в глаз.

Дориан сдержанно усмехнулся, разворачиваясь. Взял свой чай. Его жесты, как и всегда, были одновременно изящны и неуловимо порочны. Клаус бы раздражился и снова начал ругаться, если бы не помнил так кристально остро его скривленные в попытке улыбнуться напоследок губы. А сейчас на лице Эроики было лукавое выражение, бесконечно далекое от гримасы боли. 

Не выдержав, Клаус отвернулся. Черт подери, и сигареты кончились...

— Майор, так что же привело вас ко мне этим чудесным утром? — промурлыкал Дориан, мягко приблизившись. — Неужели НАТО снова нужна моя помощь? Или... вы бескорыстно предлагаете дружбу? — Его голос чуть дрогнул.

Клаус шел сюда с намерением весь день провести с Дорианом, любыми правдами и неправдами заставив его сидеть в номере и носа на улицу не высовывать. Рассказать историю про выдуманную миссию, в которой — вот незадача! — НАТО требовалась помощь Эроики.

А вместо этого он взял и выложил как на духу все, что довелось пережить за последние... сколько дней? Клаус уже сбился со счета, сколько раз Дориан умирал у него на руках, сколько раз он стрелял в Инженера, но — безвозвратно поздно.

Дориан слушал внимательно, не перебивая. И, когда Клаус, выдохшись, залпом выпил свой кофе, тихо дал слово, что не будет лезть на рожон. Было в его лице и голосе что-то странное, но Клаус, окрыленный этим обещанием и перспективой разорвать замкнутый круг, решил, что разберется с этим позднее. Он мысленно поклялся себе, что вечером принесет Дориану букет — что он там любит, розы? — и бутылку отличного вина из погребов Шлосса Эбербах.

На этот раз операция шла как по маслу. В конце концов алфавиты, конечно же, упустили Инженера из виду, у него «на хвосте» остался только Клаус. И снова был пролом в стене, скрытый ветками и плющом, снова полутьма развалин. 

Клаус торжествующе ухмылялся: они с Инженером были здесь вдвоем. Вероятность того, что Инженеру повезет попасть Клаусу в голову, не защищенную бронежилетом, была ничтожно мала.

На этот раз он позволил себе обменяться с Инженером любезностями, даже обсудить причины, побудившие того на предательство родной страны. Деньги. Клаус фыркнул — как жалко и как приземленно.

Инженер попытался удрать, завязалась перестрелка. Инженеру сказочно везло: между ним и Клаусом каждый раз было какое-нибудь препятствие, и пуля никак не могла достигнуть цели. Впрочем, сбежать ему тоже не удавалось, и было лишь вопросом времени, когда он выдохнется и попадется.

Дориан появился словно из ниоткуда. Клаус, увлеченный погоней и перестрелкой, его не увидел, а заметив, на мгновение отвлекся. Инженер выстрелил, Дориан с воплем бросился наперерез. Пуля, предназначавшаяся Клаусу, пробила его грудную клетку.

Кляня себя, Клаус на неверных ногах подошел к мертвому Дориану, не обращая внимания на труп Инженера неподалеку. Он должен был предусмотреть, что этот напыщенный пижон решит рискнуть и вмешаться! Кто еще в целом мире стал бы осознанно жертвовать собой ради него!

Клаус сжал остывающее тело Дориана в объятиях и завыл.

***

  
Календарь показывал девятнадцатое. Клаус педантично оторвал листок, удовлетворенно кивнул напечатанному крупным шрифтом «20 сентября», и начал совершать утренний туалет — быстро и четко, как и все в своей жизни.

Отточенное годами расписание дало сбой из-за пролитого кофе. Переодевание заняло совсем немного времени, но дальше — больше: Клаус собрал, кажется, все светофоры городка, через который обычно проезжал. В довершение всего на последнем перекрестке в него врезался ярко-красный «мерседес», за рулем которого оказался даже не изнеженный юноша, а брутального вида мужчина в темных очках. Клаусу очень хотелось заехать ему в челюсть, которая непрестанно двигалась, пережевывая жвачку, но было бы неполиткорректно нанести побои гражданину дружественных Штатов. Даже если он идиот, который, впилившись в чужую машину, едущую по всем правилам дорожного движения, начинает обвинять другого водителя в некомпетентности.

— Людям вроде вас, которые даже не знают, с какой стороны тормоз, вообще не следовало бы выдавать права на вождение автомобиля! — рявкнул Клаус напоследок, усаживаясь в такси, которое в этой глуши удалось поймать с превеликим трудом.

В штаб-квартиру НАТО Клаус ворвался в девять ноль семь, готовый взорваться от негодования. Он яростно порицал непунктуальность и теперь был готов на стенку лезть от того, что опоздал сам.

— Агент F, досье на Инженера мне — сейчас же! 

—Да, сэр! — донеслось ему в спину.

Шли последние приготовления к операции по захвату изменника. По расчетам разведчиков, сегодня Инженер должен был передать русским последнюю часть данных и после — бежать из Западной Германии. Клаус испытывал мстительное удовольствие от мысли, что КГБ получит дезинформацию, а Инженер окажется там, где ему самое место — в застенках.

В кабинет Клауса робко поскреблись, и в приоткрывшуюся дверь опасливо просунулась голова агента G.

— Сэр, я прошу прощения, но...

Дверь распахнулась шире, на пороге появился Эроика. Клаус, онемев от подобной наглости, позволил ему рассыпаться в приветствиях.

— Мой дорогой майор, я просто не смог отказать себе в удовольствии полюбоваться на ваши прекрасные глаза, оказавшись в Бонне по делам, — улыбался Эроика. 

Клаус неодобрительно покосился на его белоснежную рубашку, слишком легкую и тонкую для конца сентября и слишком фривольную, чтобы являться в ней в штаб-квартиру такой серьезной организации, как НАТО.

— И, раз уж мы оба тут, может, вы все же согласитесь составить мне этим вечером компанию за ужином?

Клаус плотоядно улыбнулся и медленно встал. Эроику сюда никто не звал, но раз уж он явился, то пусть послужит праведной цели — побудет громоотводом.

Высказав Эроике все, что думает о его бесцеремонности и привычке путаться под ногами, Клаус выгнал его из своего кабинета и с грохотом захлопнул дверь. Сквозь матовое стекло он различал силуэт Эроики, которого обступили эти бездельники алфавиты во главе с агентом G.

Не выдержав такого попрания дисциплины, Клаус выглянул за дверь и пристально посмотрел на нерадивых подчиненных. Как он и думал, в этом царстве распущенности только Z сумел сохранить разум и продолжал работать, не отвлекаясь на приманку в белом.

— Если через десять секунд здесь останутся посторонние, то двадцать пять человек получат билеты на Аляску. В один конец, — Клаус обвел алфавитов грозным взглядом и остановился на Эроике. — А лорд Глория выйдет через окно. Здесь как раз невысоко: всего-то пятый этаж.

Толпящихся агентов как ветром сдуло, вместе с ними исчез и Эроика. Клаус удовлетворенно хмыкнул и возвратился к себе. А это еще что?..

На месте пресс-папье в форме гранаты красовалась алая роза с запиской «От Эроики с любовью. Гранату не верну. Она же не настоящая, правда?».

Клаус смял бумагу и посмотрел в окно: Эроика направлялся к «Ламборгини». Обернувшись, он отсалютовал Клаусу и вскоре скрылся на своем автомобиле за поворотом.

Шут гороховый!

Тем не менее, настроение Клауса необъяснимым образом улучшилось. Пора было выдвигаться.

Слежку за Инженером начали от самого его дома — многоквартирного здания на юго-восточной окраине Бонна. Инженер, не проявляя беспокойства, сперва спрятал микрофильм в магазине игрушек в плюшевого медвежонка — Клаус оценил иронию КГБ. Потом направился вдоль набережной к парку, где смешался с туристами.

Клаус узнал эти места: неподалеку был расположен Шлосс Драхенбург. Недавно вокруг него разгорелся нешуточный скандал, связанный с решением властей снести его. Если Клаус правильно помнил, Шлосс выкупил какой-то богач, и вскоре должны были начаться реставрационные работы. Имя этого благодетеля Клаусу известно не было, и он с содроганием подумал об Эроике. Впрочем, на того было не похоже вести дела честным путем, да и вряд ли скряга-бухгалтер позволил бы раскошелиться на такую крупную сумму.

Инженер тем временем все углублялся в парк. Клаус знаком велел агентам B и M рассредоточиться на случай попытки побега. А сам продолжил следовать за Инженером, нутром чуя подвох.

Стоило свернуть с более-менее оживленной дорожки в сторону виднеющихся руин замка, как Инженер метнулся вперед и за угол. Клаус рванул за ним: место исчезновения Инженера выдавали только качающиеся ветки, которыми был замаскирован пролом в декоративной стене.

Погоня привела Клауса в развалины — это было здание, когда-то входившее в замковый комплекс, а теперь безнадежно заброшенное. Тут-то и притаился Инженер: эхо доносило шуршание его куртки, а Клаус, все чувства которого были напряжены, уловил бы и более тихий звук.

А вот и характерный щелчок оружия. Мимолетно порадовавшись бронежилету, Клаус осторожно ступил вперед, полагаясь на все органы чувств и интуицию, не раз спасавшую ему жизнь. Он спрятался за укрытием за миг до выстрела и ухмыльнулся: хуже Инженера на памяти Клауса стрелял разве что Эроика.

— Герр Вернике, предлагаю вам сдаться добровольно, — громко произнес Клаус.

В ответ раздался какой-то подозрительный шорох, шум борьбы, вскрик.

Похолодев от дурного предчувствия, Клаус двинулся вперед. На фоне пролома в стене он увидел Инженера, держащего на мушке Эроику. В другой раз Клаус бы порадовался, что хоть кому-то удалось загнать этого вора в угол, но не сейчас. Инженер целился Эроике в грудь: она, обтянутая этой идиотской белой рубашкой, была отличной мишенью даже в полумраке развалин, в отличие от головы.

Клаус бросил на Эроику взгляд, обещавший долгие и мучительные пытки. И выполнил требования изменника: положить оружие на пол, отбросить его ногой. Мысль о втором пистолете не пришла Инженеру в голову, и Клаус медленно, шажок за шажком приближался к Эроике, отвлекая Инженера расспросами. Как, разве столь выдающемуся немецкому специалисту не хватало зарплаты за добросовестный труд?..

Хоть и вынужденный держать ладони поднятыми, Клаус готов был достать пистолет в любую секунду и выстрелить. Но Эроика... на сей раз его жизнь висела на волоске, и Клаус с удивлением понял, что не простит себе его смерть в этих развалинах от руки презренного предателя. Но что можно было сделать? Как бы ни был быстр Клаус, но Инженер успеет выстрелить. Понадеяться на удачу? Увольте: эта дама слишком благоволила Эроике все эти годы и может отвернуться от него в самый ответственный момент.

Очевидное решение не вызывало восторга. Рисковать собственным здоровьем Клаусу очень не хотелось: он прекрасно знал, что бронежилет может не помочь при выстреле с такого ничтожно малого расстояния. Однако выбирать не приходилось.

Мгновение — он выхватил пистолет, шагнув вбок. Еще мгновение — выстрелил в светловолосую голову Инженера. Еще мгновение — и мир взорвался болью от самого сердца.

***

  
Сознание медленно выплывало из черной пропасти беспамятства. Клаусу было хорошо знакомо такое состояние, а потому он не пытался ни открыть глаза, ни пошевелиться — всему свое время, иначе можно сделать только хуже.

Постепенно к разуму вернулась толика обычной ясности, а глаза наконец-то стали различать окружающий мир. Видимо, было еще очень рано: мир тонул в серой предрассветной мгле, в этой сонной тишине попискивали медицинские приборы.

Клаус чуть повернул голову и увидел Дориана, который заснул, сидя на полу. Одну руку он подложил под голову, пристроившись с краю больничной койки, второй накрывал ладонь Клауса.

Вяло рассердившись, Клаус попробовал высвободиться, но сил хватило только на слабое шевеление. Дориан проснулся, осоловело заморгал. Увидел, что Клаус пришел в себя, и крепче вцепился в него, начал покрывать его ладонь поцелуями, беспрестанно шепча: «Ты жив, жив, жив...».

«Уймись, извращенец», — хотел сказать Клаус, но вместо этого почему-то снова провалился в темноту беспамятства.

В следующий раз он очнулся уже днем: в палате было светло, а через приоткрытое окно доносился шум машин. Эроики не было, и Клаус усомнился в подлинности утренней встречи. Тем более что он помнил не только ее, но и вереницу смертей Дориана, а это уже заставляло поразмыслить о своей профпригодности.

Словно в ответ на его мысли оконная рама тихо скрипнула, и в палату пробрался Эроика, держа в зубах алую розу. Шутовски поклонившись, он протянул цветок, рассыпавшись в велеречивых приветствиях. Клаус, не пошевелившись, продолжал буравить его тяжелым взглядом.

Улыбка Дориана немного приугасла, он самостоятельно поставил розу в невесть откуда взявшуюся в палате вазочку.

— Я не знал, какие цветы вы любите, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Дориан.

Клаус фыркнул:

— И поэтому ты принес _свои_ любимые цветы? Как это на тебя похоже! 

В легких неприятно заклокотало, пришлось замолчать и отдышаться. Эроика расторопно предложил воды, получил в ответ яростный взгляд. Воспользовавшись этой вынужденной передышкой, он сел на койку Клауса, но на почтительном расстоянии от него. Что ж, не лезет со своими слюнявыми поцелуями — уже хорошо.

— Какого дьявола ты оказался в тех развалинах? — сварливо поинтересовался Клаус. Этот вопрос мучил его с тех пор, как он увидел Эроику под прицелом пистолета. Пусть этот вор только попробует отговориться попыткой героического спасения Клауса...

Дориан обезоруживающе улыбнулся:

— Стечение обстоятельств, майор, как и всегда! До меня дошли слухи, что в Шлоссе Драхенбург спрятаны сокровища, до которых так и не смогли добраться американцы. В ходе реставрационных работ их могли бы обнаружить. Я просто играл на опережение.

Клаус поморщился:

— То есть ты явился в Бонн, чтобы украсть достояние немецкой нации? Надо было позволить тебя пристрелить!

Он говорил это, а сам знал, что никогда, ни за что на свете не допустил бы такого. Сделал бы все, что находится в пределах человеческих сил — ну или не слишком далеко выходит за эти пределы — чтобы спасти этого надоедливого вора, незаметно занявшего непозволительно важное место в жизни Клауса.

С момента окончательного пробуждения было достаточно времени, чтобы поразмыслить над случившимся, и Клаус пришел к определенным выводам. Если отбросить теорию о путешествиях души между мирами или во времени как несостоятельную, то выходило, что все эти якобы повторяющиеся дни — всего лишь плод работы подсознания, пока сознание мирно пребывало в отключке. 

И Клаус с самого начала определился с ценой: ему было не страшно и не жаль рискнуть собственным благополучием, даже зная, что шансы выкарабкаться достаточно невелики. Но одно дело — принять решение на адреналине, когда времени на обдумывание мотивов нет. И совсем другое — ответить самому себе на вопрос, на что он готов ради Дориана.

И сейчас, глядя на сияющее лицо Эроики, Клаус вынужден был признать: он готов на многое. Пожалуй, даже на большее, чем велит ему служебный долг.

— Майор, признайтесь, вы встали на мою защиту, потому что я вам небезразличен! Ну, хоть немножко небезразличен!

Клаусу вспомнилось, как он в своем странном беспамятстве держал тело Эроики. Почти всегда — остывающее тело, пробитое пулей, но однажды — теплое и гибкое, такое податливое под его руками...

Нет, делиться с Эроикой фокусами своего подсознания Клаус пока что был решительно не готов.

— Я защищал тебя, как любой военный защищал бы гражданского. Даже такую занозу в заднице, как ты.

Дориан надулся, поняв, что в очередной раз не сумеет выманить завуалированное признание. Осада продолжалась, но Клаус почти бесстрастно отметил, что ресурсы для обороны подло подходят к концу. Падение когда-то неприступной крепости стало всего лишь вопросом времени.

— В любом случае, позвольте в знак признательности за мое спасение угостить вас ужином, когда вы поправитесь, — не отступал Эроика.

— Можешь ограничиться благодарственным письмом, — проворчал Клаус. Глупости про цветы и вино из погребов Шлосса Эбербах он постарался выкинуть из головы хотя бы временно.

В эту минуту в дверь вежливо постучали, и, невежливо не дожидаясь разрешения, в палату ввалились агенты A, Z и G. Увидев вполне живого Клауса в компании не менее живого Эроики, они загалдели, пытаясь одновременно выразить радость видеть его (агенты А и Z) и узнать, что здесь делает лорд Глория (агент G).

— Тихо! — рявкнул Клаус и закашлялся.

Алфавиты и Эроика замерли.

— Ты! — Клаус кивнул Эроике. — Чтобы больше не пробирался в мою палату тайком, тем более через окно.

Дориан, приуныв, покорно опустил голову. Клаус, удовлетворившись таким послушанием, обратился к алфавитам:

— Агент А!

Тот вытянулся по стойке «смирно»:

— Да, сэр!

Не веря, что все-таки собирается это сделать, Клаус уже спокойнее распорядился:

— Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы лорду Глории выписали пропуск.

Выдержав изумленные взгляды алфавитов и неприлично влюбленный взор Дориана, Клаус продолжил:

— Не хочу, чтобы он свернул себе шею, вывалившись из окна.

— Разумеется, сэр, — ответил агент А, и в его голосе Клаус уловил скрытую иронию. 

Кажется, кое-кому не помешает немного Аляски для профилактики.

Дайте только вырваться из больницы — и дисциплина среди его подчиненных снова станет железной. А это тоже — всего лишь вопрос времени.


End file.
